Gare'darians
Gare’Darians are genetic hybrids of Hoytachian, Cauldarion, Go’shii, Katharian and Mediocine DNA. They were created as an experiment by Sector 8 in an effort to create the ultimate super soldier or bodyguard, or so it’s been told. Others believe that an underground group within Sector 8 was highly religious and worshipped bio-engineering believing that the hybridization of the best qualities of the Dominoin’s member races would allow the being that they created. Biology -Subdermal Lipid Layer. Much like Cauldarions Gare’darians had a subdermal lipid layer which was made of fibrous fat cells which could tighten when the Gare’darian went into a berserker rage state increasing their durability and strength for a short time. Gare’Darians could take anti armor rounds with ease and the layer could also absorb drugs or toxins. -Regeneration. Gare’darians could regenerate from any non-fatal wound given food and rest. They did so much faster than Cauldarions as their bodies were essentially living and highly active cancerous tumors of different types of cells constantly overwriting one another. -Radiation Resistance. Gare’Darians could resist various forms of radiation. In fact their cells could absorb ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma ray light and use it as energy however this process would also damage their cells in the process. -Skull Ridges. These protect the skull and allow the intake of additional respero gas directly into the brain but armor the brain. -Enlarged brain. Gare’Darians had a Tebeku and enlarged brain making them as intelligent as Mediocines and very adept with technology. -Berzerker rage. Much like Cauldarions, Gare'Darians had a gland which could release a hormone similar to adrenaline which would trigger them into a berserker rage. Though their fits of rage were much more intense as the Gare'Darian would lose all sanity and self-preservation instincts, they would gain increased strength and resiliency to an even greater degree. -Enhanced Reflexes, generally a sub-10 millisecond reaction time. -Tempus Lobes. Gare’Darians had a secondary subconscious mind able subconsciously to calculate probable outcomes to future events. Coupled with their enlarged brain size and thought capacity their foresight was almost supernatural. (Go’shii) -Enhanced Hearing. Gare’Darians could hear sounds at a great distance and hear quiet sounds. -Enhanced Smell Gare’Darians could smell pheromones to indicate the physical standing of other creatures though unknown alien races took some time for them to learn. -Venomous bite. They had a venomous bite similar to Mediocines in where their teeth grew in erratically and would sometimes fall out when they bit their prey. The tooth would stick in the prey and continue to inject venom, but they could also inject venom from sacs in their neck; upwards of three liters of it into a victim if they desired. The venom was also in their tail spines and claws on their hands. -Four Arms Gare’Darians had four arms, and extreme amounts of strength. They could lift ten to fifteen tons on each arm. Their arms and feet also ended in large claws. -Enhanced Speed. Gare’Darians had greatly enhaned speed, with short sprints clocking in at over 100km/hr. -Gills. Gare’Darians could breathe underwater much like a Katharian, and possessed sacs to mediate the pressure of their internal fluids allowing them to reach great depths. -Tail. Gare'Darians often possessed a long prehensile tail similar to that of a Hoytachian which was covered in a frond of bony barbs. Like a Hoytachian's tail this could be used like a whip to strike targets at a distance. Culture History Several batches of Gare'Darians were created by Sector 8 in the earlier years of the Gauss Dominion, grown artificially in cloning vats. Gare'Darians were intended to be given specialized weapons and armor and as bodyguards for important military and government officials. The original intention of the experiment had been to use the Mediocine aspects of their mind to parent them to a preexisting and trusted Mediocine queen to ensure that they could be controlled via her hive mind influence. However the Gare'Darians were only minimally affected by the hive mind, and in every instance their creators attempted to parent them into a Mediocine hive mind hierarchy they either ignored the hive mind influence, managed to break free of the influence, or simply overwhelmed the queen's mind to the point of death via their own mental influence. This sparked a war between them and Sector 8. Fortunately for Sector 8, they had installed an additional safeguard as insurance that Gare'Darians would not be able to rise to power if they ever started to rebel, that being that Gare'Darians lack any ability to reproduce, and can only be grown by artificial means. This gave them a critical advantage in the war as their foe's numbers were extremely limited. Inspire of this, and having only created a test batch of around 4,000 Gare'Darians the war was devastating and saw the death of hundreds of thousands of agents and the revealing of the project to the public on several occasions, causing outrage in the populace. Though during the war the Gare'Darians did manage to secure the cloning facility for a short time before it was self destructed and produced an unknown number more of their kind. Eventually this conflict came to an end when a Gare'Darian diplomat by the name of Gare'Vladavim managed to broker peace with Sector 8, for the price of the Gare'Darians freedom. It is because of the Gare'Darian incident that genetic engineering and manipulation of organic life is now highly regulated. Basic Customs Most Gare'Darians suffer some degree of mental instability. It is theorized that this is due to a combination of their overlapping brain structures creating instability, setting off the berserker rage much more easily or leaving the gland permanently on pumping out a steady stream of anger-inducing hormones at all times. They can run a wide gamut from highly scientific, refined and pragmatic thinkers, scientists, philosophers and warriors all the way to fanatical terrorists and feral, cannibalistic beasts of rage. (Though most fall somewhere in-between.) Due to the hive minding element of their creation, Gare'Darians are hive minded to one another. It is believed that there is some shadow of the Mediocine hive mind hierarchy present within them but lacking the physical dimorphisms which make the various castes of Mediocine so easily identified. This theory postulates that the most feral Gare'Darians are analogous to warrior caste Mediocines and possibly the Mediocine elements of their biology have undergone the transformation to Warrior caste, while those that retain more of their sanity may be some combination of worker or overseer caste. This theory is reinforced by the fact that sentient Gare'Darians are able to pacify and give complex orders to feral brethren. Gare'Darians utilize a naming convention in where all names are appended with Gare. (As such a Gare'Darian named Smith would be properly referred to as Gare'Smith, etc.) This is considered the proper way address a Gare'Darian, and failing to do so without being a Gare'Darian's close friend or accomplice is seen as a personal insult. This "Gare" is actually a Surname of sorts. As Gare'Darians do not reproduce and have no family to speak of this identifies them all as brothers, which is what they often refer to one another as. Only to other Gare'Darians is it acceptable to refer to one as "Brother name". In spite of their small numbers being highly fragmented amongst groups and individuals with wildly varying ideologies and goals, all Gare'Darians have a strong respect for one another regardless of mental status or goals, and have only been known to physically fight one another when their goals directly contradict one another. Because of their propensity of being feral, other species can express strong feelings of xenophobic paranoia towards Gare'Darians. Subgroups Of the few thousand Gare'Darians alive, they pursuit one of several goals. Those whom choose to be loyal to the Dominion often do so for personal notoriety and gain. Military Service Some Gare'Darians preform acts of military service for the Gauss Dominion, being deployed as specialized highly elite shock troops or security forces, to a degree fulfilling the original purpose they were created for. Typically in these instances a commander Gare'Darian will be hive-minded to several feral members of his species. This is seen as an appropriate application of and use of the Ferals as many commanders connected to them through the hive mind have reported that the feral Gare'Darians derive great pleasure from having the opportunity to enact violence. In other instances they can be seen rarely as high ranking and highly respected battle commanders, with their intelligence, pragmatism and foresight at the forefront they can be an absolutely ruthless foe to go up against in a battle. Scientific Service Others choose to dedicate their minds to science. Posessing the mind of a Mediocine, but liberated from a hive-mind as well as a Go'shii foresight and unconscious mind, they are the most mentally formidable organic race within the Dominion. They often work within Sector 8. This allows them to get a fairly large degree of personal freedom, while Sector 8 can keep a close eye on them and their research. Religious Service A number of Gare'Darians have created a religion surrounding themselves, in where they have convinced fairly large swaths of the populace that they are demigods or higher life forms. These religious cults are often tied with terrorist organizations which seek to see about the reformation of the Dominion into a Gare'Darian led society in where all other races exist under a caste-system subservient to Gare'Darians. Political Service At least one Gare'Darian by the name of Gare'Vladivim has applied this philosophy in a more benign and positive light. With extreme diligence and self-advertising he has managed to dispel anti-Gare'Darian sentiment to the degree that he has been elected into a number of increasingly prestigious and important political positions. While his true motives are still in question for many, he has managed to appeal to a wide number of voters through advertising himself as a representing qualities of all of the Dominion's member races, and often delivering speeches about the hardships and sentiments he faces as a Gare'Darian, which can connect with populations who feel they have been discriminated against. Category:Aliens